Interviewed by baka-tachi!
by Hitomi Asahara
Summary: Miku, Len and Rin are getting interviewed by these guys from Sakurai Highschool. Who are these guys? How's the interview going? Read to find out! :D


**'Sssuuuup guys :3 ! So here I am in this boredom and I thought of making a short fanfic about my OC (own character) interviewing Miku, Rin and Len yaay! (?) Uh so..enjoy!**

***awkward* **

**Oh yeah, I only own my OC but not VOCALOID! '-'**

Interviewer:

**Nakami Ritsuka: **a lonely highschool girl that has no friends besides her underclassmen pfff (Ritsuka: *grabs my poster* hm? I forget to take out the trash.) NO WAIT!

**Sakana Kyori: **a fish.* ..pffff hahaha! (Kyorin: hm? :3) *cough* an ultimate fangirl and shipper. Called Kyorin. (*sakana=fish)

**Makihara Reichii: **blonde nerd that has no self-defense nor pride. (Reichii: hey!) *cough* sorry. Wait.. Um basically he's the type that gets bully but I'm lying about he's being a nerd. (Reichii: now that's more like it! No, wait a min...)OKAY! Let's start the interview!

***Miku, Rin and Len enters the studio (?)***

Reichii: Thanks for coming!

Ritsuka: this interview is not free so better pay up after this.

Reichii: etto, Ritsuka-nee, I think we're the one who should pay

Kyorin: KYAAAAA LEN-KUUN~ YOU LITTLE KAWAII SHOTA! Let onee-san hug you! Nee? Nee?

Len: Um how 'bout no?

Reichii: GUYS! Let's focus! So um Miku-san please seat here..

Miku: Oh? It's my turn nee~

**1. What is your favorite food?**

Miku: Negiyakiiii~!

Reichii: hee sou desu ka...

Kyori: ...hm.

Ritsuka: oh so you're a cannibal.

Reichii: *startled* ha?

Ritsuka: you'll understand when you're older.

**2. Are you a cannibal?**

Miku: what is cannibal? .-. Is it canned food? '-'

Reichii: Ritsuka-nee! We'll use my question next..hmph.

**3. What is you favorite colour?**

Miku: Teal desu~! :3

Ritsuka: oh what a surprise.

Kyorin: Reichii you're bad at asking questions... Next is mine~!

Reichii: *sweatdrops* sorry..

**4. Ikemen or Bishie or Shota?**

Reichii: ...the hell-_-"

Miku: hmm..ikemen I think :3

Ritsuka: *recording* hm scandal. This is enough for a week creampuffs.

Kyorin: ME TOO! I like all of them tho x3

**5. What do you think of this interview?**

Miku: fun! But a bit confusing... But it's fun! :3

Reichii: ...sou desu ne.

Ritsuka: hn.

Kyorin: don't worry, we'll punish Reichii for this.

Reichii: heee?!

**Thank you Miku-san..for your um...confession? **

**NEXT UP! THE FAMOUS SHOTA!**

Len: uh why do I have to wear this maid costume?

Ritsuka: just do it. *prepare camera*

Len: ...is that a camera? Wait no...

Kyorin: don't worry shota-kun~! You're not alone! *brings out Reichii wearing maid costume*

Ritsuka: *take some shots* heh. Creampuffs.

Reichii and Len: *sweatdrops* can we just start?

**1. What makes you like crossdressing?**

Len: I DON'T!

Ritsuka: there there, don't be such a tsundere.

Kyorin: that's right shota-kun!

Len: I told you...I don't like crossdressing!

Ritsuka: oh so it was because of last year's animecon.

Reichii: why am I feeling deja vu? ...

Len: please stop doing this...

**2. Maid dress or cat outfit?**

Len: none.

Kyorin: oh come on! Nee shota kun? *pokepoke*

Ritsuka: none? Ah so it's nurse outfit after all! Souka souka.. *saying with a pokerface*

Len: uh no...can you just...finish this fast?

Reichii: *pat Len's shoulder* *put the 'I know how you feel bro' face* anyway, my turn to ask!

Kyorin: but you sucks! '3'

Reichii: I'm not!

**3. Are you gay?**

Len: Reichii-san...I thought you're my friend *sniffs*

Reichii: sorry Len-kun, I have my pride. **(Sacchi: Uh, no you don't)** Just once please. I'll...remember your sacrifice. And yes, I do creator.

Kyorin: WHOAA nice one Reichii, I'm curious too :3!

Ritsuka: hn hn *recording*

Len: NO I'M NOT.

Kyorin: really? Yaaaaay~ so you can date me theen~ but to make sure...I'll ask the next question.

**4. Ice cream or orange?**

Len: hm? This is pretty normal! ...which is fishy. Just like the one who asked. **(Badumptesh! *Sacchi's lame pun*)**

Len: I choose...ice cream?

Kyorin: ah sou.. So that's how it is huh..*sniffs*

Ritsuka: *recording* ooh?

Reichii: you choose poorly dude.

Len: ?

**5. Who is the most important person to you?**

Len: phew! This is normal... Well it's gotta be...*blushes*.. Rin.

Reichii: sou.

Ritsuka: sou.

Kyorin: eeeh? So you lied about the ice cream? Do you just said that because you don't wanna date meeee? SHOTA-KUN-SAMA? *cries*

Len: seriously what's with the ice cream-_-

Len: *sigh* glad that's over... Rin! It's your turn next!

**LEAST BUT NOT LAST** (you got it wrong *whispers*) **WELL YOU GET WHAT I MEAN, RIIINN!**

Rin: hello~

Reichii: seat here please

**1. What is so special about that guy?**

Rin: h-huh? wh-who? Len? No..nothing really... Just...nice and sweet *blush*

Ritsuka: didn't said it's Len tho.

Rin: huh? Oh yeah... *blush*

Reichii: such a shame he can't hear this haha

Kyorin: OH MY...I'M TOTALLY SHIPPING YOU GUYS!

**2. Your favorite fruit?**

Rin: hmm...I like bananas :3

Ritsuka: heee...

Reichii: heee...

Kyorin: heee...*fishy shipper smile*

**3. What is your interest?**

Rin: Singing and music of course~! Oh and I like mangas too!

Ritsuka: hn pretty normal stuff huh. *yawn*

Rin: what was that suppose to mean?-_-"

Reichii: ah, don't mind her Rin-chan.

**4. What kind of manga do you like?**

Rin: nothing much really.. I like reading random romance oneshots tho! The woman is sooo pretty! But sometimes the woman looks a lot like a guy *smiling and laughing innocently*

Ritsuka: because it is a guy.

Reichii: HUH? Then...she mistakely..

Ritsuka: yes.

Reichii: ooh...

Kyorin: sooouukaa! I like oneshots too XD *didn't hear reichii and ritsuka's discussion*

**5. Who gave you that hairband?**

Rin: hm..I don't know.. I was born with it? XD

Reichii: strange huh...

Ritsuka: sou.

Kyorin: kawaii yo ne~

**SO THAT'S OUR TODAYS INTERVIEW**

All OC: thanks guys...!

Miku: sure~!

Len: ... Can I just change back to my clothes now?

Rin: no prob~! X3

Reichii: *cleans up the studio* haa it's finally done..

Ritsuka: hn. The photos are out too. *smirks* not bad.

Kyorin: well that was fun!

Ritsuka: in case you don't know yet, Miku=Leak(negi), Len=Banana, Rin=Orange, Kaito=Ice Cream.

Kyorin: who are you talking to?

Ritsuka: nobody, let's go home.

Kyorin & Reichii: un!

**Soooo? How was it? I'm sorry if it's not funny T^T and I'm also sorry if there are grammar and spelling mistakes or if anything is offensive'-' once again I do not own Vocaloid.-.**

**Please leave me reviews and share your thoughts~! And whether or not I make another interview but with anime characters :3 arigatoooou! *bows***


End file.
